Meeting the one
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Pre series : Queen Mother Eleanor and King Richard attend the Spring Festival at Locksley Manor, when Robin is sixteen; whilst there, a friend of Robin and Marian's catches King Richard's eye. Deciding to stay longer, King Richard sets out to court Matilda before leaving on his crusade, hoping that the two will be wed on his return. King Richard/OC, minor Robin/Marian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So this is my new story; set in Robin Hood BBC, it might get a bit AU and OOC. I was re watching the series again and I kinda fell in love with the guy who plays King Richard. I did think about crossing this over with my other Robin Hood Story Running, but I decided not to. In this story I need Guy to be as cruel as he is and devoted to the Sheriff and Prince John. I'm thinking that this will be cut into different stories/parts.**

**Part 1 - King Richard and Matilda meet. (Pre series)  
Part 2 - Series one  
Part 3 - Series two (Matilda and King Richard meet again in the finale.)  
Part 4 - Break between Series two and three. (Richard and Matilda Fluff.)  
Part 5 - Series three.**

**Author : UmbraLuane  
Category : Tv Shows, Robin Hood BBC  
Disclaimers : I own nothing but Matilda and her family, (and household).  
Genre : Adventure/Romance  
Pairings : King Richard/OC and Robin/Marian.  
Rating : M  
Summary : Before going to war, King Richard attends a festival in Locksley where he meets Robin and Marian. Robin is introducing King Richard and the Queen Mother to some guests and come to Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette, both older then the King, and seen to be mighty friends of the Queen Mother. They introduce their children as they come across them across the festival; all but one. King Richard later meets a girl, some years younger than him and sparks fly for the King.  
Title : Meeting The One  
Warnings : Swearing, violence and Lemons!**

* * *

"So Robin, I hear we're going to have some special guest?"

"You heard right Jon," Robin of Locksley smugly said, "It turns out, that the Queen Mother and King Richard are coming to the Spring Festival this year."

"How on earth did you pull that off?" Billy asked.

"I'm not one to give away secrets." Robin said smiling.

"Meaning that it was actually Marian's father that invited him?" Jon laughed.

"Maybe." Robin said, standing. "Come one, they said that they want us all prim and proper before the King and Queen Mother arrive."

A sixteen year Robin walked back to the manor, he knew that the Queen Mother and King would be arriving any day now, and the Spring Festival began tomorrow. Obviously, Robin had made sure that everything was perfect for their arrival; Robin and Marian's father, the Sheriff of Nottingham, had both decided to have rooms made out for the royal family. Should they wish, they could stay at the Manor or Nottingham.

Robin, Jon and Billy sat around Jasper, a servant of of Jon and Billy's family who was cutting the boys hair. Robin enjoyed it when they all came here, they had been friends of the Sheriff and so through Marian he had gotten to know the large family. Robin guessed that the other boys had already been to have their hair cut as they were no where in sight. Instead, Lady Bernadette knelt in front of her youngest son, who was crying. The young boy was not used to having such sharp object so close to him and it scared him. She was coaxing the boy with soft and sweet words and it worked, for little Aiden calmed down. When Aiden had his hair cut and Billy sat down in his place, Lady Bernadette placed Aiden on the table, brushing all the fallen hair off of his shoulders.

"How do you fare, My Lady?" Robin asked politely. The family had been staying in the manor with him. Not that he minded, Robin enjoyed the company. As did Much, because Robin had not seen hide nor hair of him since the family had arrived.

"I am well, thank you. It is very kind of you to allow s to stay here with you Robin."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I enjoy having such a full house, and soon the lands will be fun. I hear they are making last minute adjustments to the fair outside." Robin told her, in many ways it was like having a family back. They often chose to stay with Robin when they came to visit; and they had welcome Robin into their family as he had welcomed them into his home; with open arms. "How is the little sir?"

"Aiden is fine, it was his first hair cut." Lady Bernadette smiled, taking hold of a lock of fallen hair and wrapping a hair tie around it. "I hope you won't think me silly for keeping this. I have one from all of my babies, even Jon."

"I think rather sentimental over silly, my Lady."

"Alright, Robin." Jasper spoke. "Your turn."

Robin offered Lady Bernadette and Little Aiden a small smile before sitting on the stool to allow Jasper to cut his hair. Looking at Billy and Jon, who had already had their hair cut, looking a lot smarter. Whilst having to play at Lord of the Manor, Robin couldn't wait for the festivities tomorrow.

* * *

Robin had been enjoying the festival for a good few hours now. There were so many people about and they were all happy. People were dancing, laughing, playing games and it made Robin happy. Robin stood with Jon and Troye, joking and laughing and having a drink; it had been a while since he had seen Marian but she had disappeared with some of the girls. The last they had been seen, giggling in pretty gowns throwing ringlets of flowers upon each other's heads. He had done a good job, the people on his estate had done a good job. Above all the music and chatting, Robin did not hear the trumpets and it was only as Jasper came up to him, he knew something had happened.

"Lord Robin, I'm sorry to pull you away. But your royal guests have arrived, sir."

"Thank you Jasper, could you find Much for me? And inform your Lord and Lady, that they have arrived."

"Yes, sir."

Jasper scurried off, passing Much and pointing him in the way of his master, before going to find his Lord and Lady. Much ran up to Robin, and the two boys smoothed out their clothes before going over to the royal carriage and awaiting the royal family. People around, that had seen the carriage stopped their festivities and watched. As the door opened, the crowd knelt; Robin and Much in front of them, kneeling too. First came King Richard, stepping out and looking out at everyone. King Richard turned back to the carriage and offered his hand to his mother, seconds later, the Queen Mother emerged from the carriage. Mother and son turned to the crowd and smiled, before walking over to Robin and Much. King Richard motioned for them to rise, and as Robin and Much rose, the crowds behind them did as well.

"Thank you Robin of Locksley, for the invitation."

"The honor is all mine, sire." Robin said, "I hope that you and the beautiful Queen Mother will enjoy the festivities."

"Oh, Robin. Such flatteries." The Queen Mother said, smiling. "Stop, you'll make me blush."

King Richard smiled, "And your friend here, Robin?"

"This is Much, a dear friend of mine."

"Oh, master! Thank you. Of course I call you my friend but I did not know that...I am rambling, forgive me sire."

"There is nothing to forgive." King Richard turned to the crowds, "Please continue with your festival, we all here to celebrate the Spring!"

With that, people seemed to continue their chatter and games. The King and Queen Mother followed Robin around as he introduced certain Lords and Ladies, before they ran into three of them, them meant a lot to the young Lord. Robin stopped and beamed at them, something that was caught by the Royal family.

"My King, Lady Queen Mother, I would like to introduce Sheriff Edward of Nottingham."

"How do you do, Lord Sheriff?" The Queen Mother smiled, offering her hand to the sheriff, who nodded and kissed her hand.

King Richard smiled and nodded at the sheriff.

"And this," Robin said excitedly, "Is Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette of Durham. They are friends, they come down every year for the festival. Sometime their children will come down, a few of them are about my age."

"They seem to be good friends to you, I assume?"

"Yes, your grace. The best a boy like me could ask f.."

Robin cut off as two boys ran into him, the three of them falling to the ground laughing. The King and Queen Mother couldn't but smile at the pile of boys on the grass. Lord Terrance looked down at the boys and started to pull them up one by one.

"Boys!" Lady Bernadette scolded, "Calm down, will you?"

"Sorry, mama."

Lord Terrence let out a little chuckle, it was rare for his eldest son to call his mother that in company of others that he didn't consider family; and Bernadette let out a small smile, unable to stay angry at her child as he called her that. A little power, he knew he had over his mother.

"My King, Queen Mother, may I present to you, two of my sons." Lord Terrence spoke. "This is my eldest son. This is Troye."

"My king." Troye said boldly, bowing. Troye was a boy, reaching near the height of King Richard. Troye had dark brown hair just like his mother and high cheek bones, hazel eyes; he was nothing short of handsome.

"And this is my second eldest, Jon."

Jon was a lot like his brother, he also had dark hair like his mother, but it was curly like his father. In fact, Jon looked a lot like his father, his lips were thin and his blue eyes were large.

"Sire." Jon bowed.

"It's a pleasure, Jon and Troye."

Jon and Troye nodded, before running off again.

"You'd think they were children the way they go on. Troye is eight and ten, and Jon a year younger." Lady Bernadette explained, smiling at her boys.

"They're lovely, a lot pleasant to each other then my two were." The Queen Mother joked.

"Now, Mother."

"Hush now Richard, you know I'm right." The Queen Mother waved King Richard off. "How many do you have?"

"Nine, your grace."

"Nine? Such a large family?" King Richard smiled.

"Aye, they'll all be around somewhere." Lord Terrence smiled.

"What are they called?" The Queen Mother asked.

"Troye and Jon, you've already met. After comes our first daughter, Matilda. Then...What Robin?"

"Huh...nothing. Just, well I can just imagine the face she'd pull right now if she heard." Robin laughed, "She prefers Matt, your grace."

"After Matilda is James, and then Sally. Then the twins, Billy and Robbie. Our next daughter, Henrietta and our youngest, Aiden."

The Queen mother smiled, and continued to ask about the large family. The Queen Mother took great pleasure in watching in watching the happiness spread over Lady Bernadette as she spoke about her children, clearly very proud of each and every one of them. King Richard, excused himself from the small party and wandered through the festival; eventually stopping near a group of young girls, three or four of were picking on another. One that shared the same dark hair as Troye and Jon, he wondered if this was one of their sisters. King Richard watched as an older girl strode over and pushed the young girl, who was being picked on, behind her. The older girl pointed her finger at the younger girls and clearly had words with them, fierce ones, he would guess by the look on her face. He watched as the younger ones ran off and the older girl turned to the one behind her, giving softer words. The girl smiled and hugged the older girl before the older girl, took the ringlet of flowers off of her head and placed it on the younger girl who then ran off with a smile on her face. King Richard smiled at the older girl before he made his way over to her.

"It's always lovely to see someone stick up for those who can not do so for themselves."

"She is my sister, what else am I supposed to do?" The girl said, her back to the king.

"It was very kind of you. She is lucky to have you."

"Tell her that. It's not often that we get on so well." She laughed.

He listened intensely, her laughter caught his attention and he loved it, so sweet and yet so cheeky. The change in music then took his attention.

"Well, would one so lovely and loyal grace me with a dance?"

"I'm not good at dancing."

"I can teach you."

"Quite persistent, aren't you?"

"Normally, I'm not when it comes to dancing."

"So I'm special, am I?"

She turned round and realized she had been speaking with King Richard. Startled, she fell back a few steps. King Richard looked at her, with the same admiration from when he first saw her, he held his hand out and glanced toward the music.

"I would still like to dance with you, if I may?"

She slipped her hand into his, and he held it delicately as he lead her towards the dancing, they were both very aware of the staring. King Richard being used to it, lead her onto the dance floor. Just as he promised, King Richard began teaching her the steps to the dance and soon the two were dancing almost as well as others.

* * *

King Richard sat down on the grass, laughing with the girl. Again paying more attention to her laugh then he should. He found her fascinating, and loved listening to her and looking at her. He found it remarkable that what had drawn him to her was an act as simple, as her protecting her younger sister.

"After all of the time I have now spent with you, I've now realized, I don't even know your name, or that of your sister?"

"She's Sally. I'm Matty." She grinned, "Well, Matilda but I like Matty better."

"So you're Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette's daughter?"

"Yes, father used to joke that I was his third boy because I prefer to spend time with Troye and Jon and Robin." Matty laughed, "I assume you've met my family?"

"Your mother and father, and your eldest brothers." Richard told her, "Quite the family, there."

"I guess. Hard to get noticed."

"You're the eldest daughter Matilda." He chuckled slightly as he watched her scrunch her face at being called that.

"It's Matty, your grace. Eldest daughter, I may be. But Sally is the perfect little lady, all my mother could ask for."

Richard saw the sullen look on her face, really he didn't know where she was coming from. Being pushed to the sidelines for one of the others to shine brighter, but to he, it didn't matter whether she was utterly lady like or not. She had shown to be incredibly loyal. Robin, Jon and Troye all had brighter smiles when discussing her, she was clearly a good friend, but Richard supposed that wouldn't look good to her mother, who must be looking to wed her off.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter one! I'll be getting right on with chapter two, since I have the idea in my head right now but decided to end this chapter here.**

**Tell me what you think but no flames please!**

**King Richard - Mid/late twenties.  
Troye - Eighteen  
Jon - Seventeen  
Matilda (Matty/Matt)- Sixteen  
James - Fourteen  
Sally - Thirteen  
(Robert and William )Robbie &amp; Billy - Nine  
Henrietta (Henry/Hen)- Six  
Aiden - Three**

**UmbraLunae**


	2. Chapter 2

Richard sat in the room his mother had been given, finally dressed for the evening, Eleanor was brushing her hair, stealing glances at her son. Something was on his mind, that much she knew, but he hadn't said a word to her all day. Of course, he had wandered off on his own, and whatever he had occupied his time with, it had clearly made him happy and that in turn made Eleanor happy; but she couldn't help being a little curious of what or whom had put that small, but beautiful smile on her son's face.

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"What has gotten you into such a happy mood?"

Richard smiled again, his eyes clouded in thought. "I met someone today."

"A female someone?"

"Yes, Lady mother. A female someone, she's beautiful and...lovely..." Richard laughed at himself, "When did you ever expect me to speak in such a way? I am no poet, mother."

"I know, Richard." Eleanor smiled softly, standing once her hair was in a tight bun. She walked over to her son and took his hands in hers, "She makes you happy? Are you going to court her?"

"I would like to mother, I will ask permission of her parents," Richard explained, king he may be, but it would still do this the right way. "But for now leave it alone? I wish for more time alone with her as we are, mother."

"As you wish." Eleanor knew then, that Richard wanted a little more time to know this woman. Leave it alone though? He hadn't even said her name, and this just made Eleanor want to more. "Come along, I hear we're having a feast in the fields of the festival."

Richard stood and offered his arm to his mother, who slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and the two walked down and out of the manor and into the field where a tables had been set out, at the head of them all were two long tables; one for himself, his mother, the Lord and Lady of Durham and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Richard took a guess that Robin was supposed to sit with them, but he could already see Robin at the second long table with Marian and the children of Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette. He would not make Robin leave his friends, he would imagine that Robin would be bored of the talk between the older lords if he did.

As they reached the tables, he saw the young girl from before. The small brunette, Sally, wore a pink dress and fell loosely behind her back, two front strand pulled back and braided. The ringlet of flowers, still fresh on her head. Sally stood with her sister again. Matilda wore a light blue dress which clung to her in all the right places, her blonde hair fell in loose, natural curls around her. Matilda was coaxing Sally forward, until the two came to a compromise of Matilda following behind her sister. Sally and Matilda walked up to the Queen Mother and King Richard, Sally bashfully handed the Queen Mother a beautiful bouquet of flowers which were tied together with a bright ribbon. The Queen Mother thanked Sally for the flowers, catching the smile and glint in Richard's eyes as he looked upon the fair Matilda.

Sally turned and grinned at her sister, happy with the result, knowing that she would not have been able to go up to the Queen Mother on her own. The Queen Mother watched the two girls with warm eyes, from what Bernadette had said before, it wasn't often that the two got on. Sally turned back to the Queen mother, smiling shyly, fascinated with the older woman.

Eleanor could see the fascination and admiration in the young girl's eyes, and couldn't help but indulge in chatting with her.

"Are you enjoying the festival, Sally?"

"Yes, your majesty. It's delightful. Are you enjoying it?"

Eleanor smiled, "Yes, it's very nice. Who is your friend?"

Sally looked up to her sister again, "Matilda, she's my sister."

"Hello Matilda."

Matilda curtsied, "Your majesty."

"Have the pair of you met the King yet?" Eleanor said, trying to catch the reactions between Richard and Matilda. Richard, smiled smugly; ready for his mother to introduce him to Matilda. When Eleanor looked to Matilda, after Richard, she saw a small smile and cheeky glint in her eyes, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. "Richard, this is Sally, the second daughter of Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette."

Richard knelt down and gently took the girls tiny hand in his own and shook her hand. "How do you do, Miss Sally?"

Sally giggled and tried to answer, after becoming tongue tied, Sally hid behind her sisters skirts. Richard stood up once more, and making sure that Sally was hidden behind her sisters skirts, he winked at Matilda. Matilda looked down, to the untrained eye she would look incredibly shy.

"And this, Richard," Eleanor continued. "Is Miss Matilda, the eldest daughter of Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette."

"I'm aware mother," Richard said smugly, taking Matilda's hand and brought it close to his lips, "We met at the festival."

"Oh?" Eleanor asked, as Richard kissed Matilda's hand.

He kept her smaller hand encased in his large, warm hand. "I saw Miss Matilda defend Miss Sally from some other girls who were giving her a hard time. And then Miss Matilda and I shared a dance or two, and enjoyed the festival together."

"Oh," Eleanor said, feigning a surprised look for the girls, but Richard was well aware that his mother now knew who the girl he planned on courting was. "Did you enjoy the company, Miss Matilda?"

"Very much so," She smiled. "King Richard is pleasant company and a great conversationalist, he was a true gentleman."

* * *

Eleanor kept looking over to Matilda who sat between her brother Jon and Marian at the second long table. The only child at the first long table was Aiden, whom Bernadette refused to hand over to the nurse. Aiden sat on his mothers knee, and shared the food on her plate; Eleanor personally did not agree with how Bernadette was dealing with Aiden, but that was one thing she would not get involved with. Everyone had their own methods of parenting. When Eleanor looked over to her son, she would catch him glancing at Matilda, and she could see why. With dirty blonde hair in loose curls and sky blue eyes, Matilda was a very pretty girl.

When Matilda had spoke about spending time with Richard, Eleanor could only smile. Matilda had spoke about spending time Richard the man, not Richard the king. She had enjoyed her time with Richard, and Eleanor believed that Matilda would allow Richard to court her, not only that, Matilda was interested in Richard for himself and not because he is the king. A rare trait to come across, as many Lords and Ladies had tried to push their daughters onto Richard, who had rejected them all. Eleanor was glad that finally Richard had finally found someone that he wished to court.

She smiled at Bernadette, who fed Aiden some food and shook her head as they heard most of the teens at the second long table cheer. Without warning, Robin jumped up onto the bend which he sat on with Troye, Jon, Matilda and Marian.

"My friends! A little toast I think." Robin shouted, "First, a cheer for the Queen Mother and King Richard!"

The guests cheered.

"Now one for the Sheriff of Nottingham and his beautiful daughter Marian!"

Another cheer, and a blushing Marian.

"One, for Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette."

Another cheer.

"And their children, I'd a scolding off them if I didn't mention them...trust me, you do not want an earful off Matty!"

A cheer and a laugh.

"And finally, friends. Raise your cups to each other, for without all your hard work, we would have no festival!"

A final cheer.

Eleanor and Richard smiled, it was clear that Robin was a good lord of Locksley.

* * *

Jon and Matilda sat at their table alone. After the speeches, Robin had persuaded Marian to get up and dance with him and Troye had found a pretty red head to dance with. The two siblings sat and spoke about the festival. When Matilda had told the king she was close to her brothers, what she had meant was she was close to Jon. She and Jon spoke a lot and rarely withheld anything from one another. They spoke about the festival and what the first day had been like for them. Jon told her about the games they had played and who the red head was that Troye was dancing with; Eighteen year old Lucilla of Essex. Apparently her father had spoken to their parents about arranging a marriage between the two. He would allow a year of courting, she was to become ward of their parents in preparation for their marriage.

"So it looks like we're getting another sister."

"Looks that way." Matilda nodded. "So, when are you getting married, Jonny boy?"

Jon laughed, "I spoke to father, he said he would rather get Troye's marriage out of the way first before moving onto me."

"So, you've go a year or so." Matilda grinned, "Make the most of it. It's your last year as a free boy."

Jon slipped a glance at his sister, not allowing the grimace to cross his face. Deep down, he feared marriage. He would rather stay with his brothers and sisters, unmarried rather then get married, tied down to a woman and made to bring forth a family. Jon would be eighteen like Troye, when he was to marry; he was given a year to live out one final year as no more then a boy then he would have to marry and Jon knew that he just wasn't ready for that and one simple year wouldn't change that. He knew that if he was next, then really that gave Matilda two years til she was to be wed. When Jon and Troye had spoken to their father about the marriage, Lord Terrence had explained that he and Lady Bernadette had been eighteen when they were wed. Old enough to know the difference between right and wrong, old enough to treat their husband or wife with the proper respect; and so they would wed their children off at that age or after.

Jon took a gulp of wine, it seemed to calm his nerves. He was being silly. He didn't have to be worried just yet, he had time yet. He could still be a boy, and when Troye and Lucilla were married, then he could worry. For now, he could be a boy with his siblings. Glancing back at the table behind them, Jon smiled at his parents who seemed to be in deep discussion with the Sheriff, Queen Mother Eleanor and King Richard were talking; Jon had noticed the king's eyes on his sister, and it confused him. Matilda was no proper lady, what was the King's interest in her? Jon was brought from his stare as Matilda clapped loudly next to him. And with a quick look in front, he saw their parents joining in the dance.

"Think fast Matt, or Much will ask you for a dance." Jon laughed as his sister stood straight away and walked away from their table, he stood also and went to join Much who was standing just away from the dancers, with the cup of wine in his hands.

"Matilda! Come here, bonny girl!"

Matilda went to the Sheriff, standing in front of their table. _He must have had too much wine._ Matilda thought, she knew that her mother and the Lord Sheriff were rather tired of the antics between Matilda and Marian. One day they were friends and the next they weren't. Matilda smiled at the Sheriff, Queen Mother and the King. _  
_

"How do you do, Lord Sheriff?" She curtsied.

"Well, Matilda. Why aren't you up dancing?"

"I can't dance, last year Robin and I ended up in a heap on the floor Lord Sheriff."

Lord Edward let out a chuckle. "I remember."

"I think it would be within everyone's best interest, that I stayed away from dancing this year." Matilda smiled.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Lord Edward said before turning to the Queen Mother. "May I, Queen Eleanor, perhaps be honored with a dance?"

"I was starting to wonder if anyone was going to ask." Eleanor agreed. She could see how much Richard would like to talk to Matilda alone, and while she could not promise that no one would interrupt them, she would give her son as much time as she could gather.

Lord Edward and Queen Eleanor moved towards the other dancers, and once she was on the dance floor, people seemed to swarm around her, she hoped that this gave Richard more time with Matilda.

* * *

**Chapter two! What did you think?**

**No flames!**

**UmbraLunae**


	3. Chapter 3

King Richard watched Matilda. She still stood in front of the table, but she looked down to the grass beneath her feet. The blush on her cheeks matched her sisters pink dress and her blonde hair fell around her, giving her an almost wild look. It made her all the more beautiful, to him.

"Won't you sit by me?" He asked.

Matilda nodded, and walked to the seat which had previously been occupied by the Sheriff. "Of course, sire. Who am I to refuse a king?"

Richard smiled. That was the Matilda he had spent the afternoon with. "How has your evening been?"

"Well. I heard from Jon, that our brother is to be wed."

"Yes, your mother and father spoke of it. Then it will be your turn?"

"Then it would be Jon's turn." She corrected. "Then I'd be after Jon, father has said that at the age of eighteen we know right from wrong, it's when we are truly no longer children, and then, and only then will he wed us off."

"Does that include your courting?"

"No." Matilda answered. "The courtship can take place before our eighteenth birthday, your grace."

"I imagine, it would take a man of great patience to court you."

"How so?"

"I imagine you to be wild and stubborn."

"Quite, your grace."

Matilda smiled at the king. She truly enjoyed spending time with the king, although she sometimes had to remind herself of that. He was the king, not just some lords son.

King Richard leaned across, and took her hand which was in her lap, smiling at her, "Are you I couldn't interest you in a dance, My Lady? You learnt quickly this afternoon."

"I..."

"Matt!"

Matilda looked up to see a startled Marian in front on them, without realizing it, Matilda gripped King Richard's hand a little tighter. Something that did not go unnoticed by him.

"Matt, I took my eyes off the twins and Hen for only a few mintues! Just whilst I was dancing with Robin. I don't think we should alarm your mother and father, help."

Marian ran off to where she had last seen the three children, knowing that Matilda would be in pursuit in seconds. Matilda stood up quickly, looking down the king. Stood facing him, their entwined hands were hidden from the crowd.

"Perhaps, we could dance later, if you're going to insist, your grace?" Matilda said quickly, "But I must go help Marian."

Richard kissed her hand, "I'll hold you to it, Matilda. And I advise you to find your siblings quickly."

Matilda curtsied once more before she ran off to find Marian.

* * *

Billy, Robbie and Henry had been playing just by everyone. It wasn't like they could go far. The two girls looked around festival and the estate and still could not find and Matilda checked inside the manor and in the forests around the manor, aware that there was a little stream close by that they all like to play in but still they could not find the siblings. They search down by the stream, and saw the little cave that the children liked to play in whilst by the stream, the two girl gingerly made their way over the stepping stones to the cave. Nothing there, as they were making their way back Marian slipped and grabbed onto Matilda for support, only causing them to both fall into the stream. They were glad it was still a spring night, the air was warm and light; and they hoped to dry off quickly. Laughing, they admitted defeat and went back to the festival to tell Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette the truth.

"So, we'll say that we took our eyes off them for a second and they were just gone. Right?"

"We?" Matilda scoffed. "You're the one who told Mother that you would look after them, not me!"

"They're still your sibling, Matt! You've got a responsibility to them!"

"I was talking to the king...you can't refuse a king, now can you?"

Marian stopped, and tried to ring out the bottom of her dress which was still wet. "I suppose so."

Matilda stopped also and looked back to Marian, "Gunna kill them!"

"What?"

"Look!"

Marian look over to where Matilda was pointing. At the first long table was the King and Queen Mother, her father and Lord Terrence and Lady Bernadette. On Lady Bernadette's knee was Aiden, on Lord Terrence's knee was Henrietta, and besides the couple, stood the twins. To say that Matilda and Marian were annoyed, was an understatement.

"Now what?"

"Pull out your ribbon, and we'll say it flew off and we went to get it."

Marian did as she was told, and the two walked over to the long table, still drenched, "It's not going to work you know."

"I know." Matilda smiled.

The two girls stopped in front of the long table, and the occupants looked up at the two wet girls.

"Marian!" Lord Edward said, "Whatever happened?"

Marian held up her hair ribbon, "It flew out of my hair, father."

King Richard coughed, tried to cover his chuckle over the girls' pitiful excuse for disappearing and coming back wet.

"But why are you wet?"

"We followed it down to the stream, it was a branch and I tried to get it and slipped in the water. I tried to hold onto Matilda for balance, but we both fell." Marian spoke, choking back her laughter, fully aware how lame the excuse sounded. She looked over to her blonde friend to see that Matilda was also trying to bite back a smile.

"Do the pair of your need to get changed?"

"I can feel myself drying off already, Lady Mother." Matilda offered, "But if it would please you, we can go get changed."

"No, no need in you spoiling two dresses." Lady Bernadette snapped.

Lord Terrence saw his daughter's smile drop, "Now, now, Bernie, there's no need for that. The girls didn't mean to get wet. Go dance, you two."

Marian and Matilda disappeared into the sea of dancers, and taking each others hands, they began to dance. Or as close to dancing as the would call it. Simply, spinning and twirling on the spot. Marian knew her friend was a terrible dance and the two took turns in dipping each other, much to the amusement of those watching.

"I didn't think that would work."

"I'm not sure it did."

* * *

The festivities were drawing to a close for the night, almost everyone had gone home. Robin was seeing the Sheriff and Marian off, Troye was spending a few last minutes with Lucilla and Lord Terrence was helping his wife but his youngest children to bed. Matilda sat in a field not far from the manor, holding a cup of wine and looking up at the clear, night sky; so far entranced that she did not notice King Richard until he was sat beside her with his own cup of wine. The two sat in silence for quite a while; Matilda looking up at the stars and Richard watched over her.

"How old are you?"

Richard laughed at her bold question. "Twenty seven."

"Not that old then, Robin said you were older then that."

"Did he now? What did you say?"

"That he was probably right." Matilda said with no fear, turning to him with a cheeky smile.

Richard couldn't help but smile back at her and took in her blonde hair, now tangled from the stream. Matilda took a drink of wine, returning to her star gazing. The spring night had helped to dry off their hair and dresses, but in the dead of night the breeze had turned a little chilly and in nothing but a cold, wet dress that clung to her, Richard had noticed her slight shiver. Without a second thought, he shrugged his big, heavy cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Matilda looked up a him before uttering thanks and sipping at her wine some more.

"Will the Queen Mother not be wondering where you are?"

Richard laughed, "I'm a grown man, Matilda, but I suspect so. Mothers are protective of their young."

"Are they?" Matilda muttered, "I've failed to notice."

Richard decided not to probe, hopefully if things went to plan then he would have the time to ask her about it but for now he wanted her to remain sweet to him. When he had asked Lord Terrence about the courtship, he hoped that Matilda would not object to way she spoke about her family intrigued him, the brothers and sister, she could only speak praise for. Mostly, some would annoy her but that was normal for siblings, her father she adored; but there was something between Matilda and her mother, and Richard suspected it was a little more then Lady Bernadette taking a deeper interest in Sally, the perfect little lady.

"How long will you stay here for?"

"Depends. I think Mother would like to go home quicker then what we normally do; but I know father wants to stay longer, so we're hoping Father can convince mother to stay for the whole festival." Matilda explained, "And you?"

"Whole festival, I hope you stay for the whole festival. I enjoy your company." Richard told her, grinning at her blush, "But for now, I think we should take you inside. The breeze will do nothing to help your damp hair."

Matilda grinned, "Now, now. The ribbon flew off, it was her favorite!"

"Of course." Richard chuckled, he couldn't help notice her laughing as she tried to keep a straight face about the 'ribbon'. "Did that fool anyone?"

"No, the twins came clean to father that it was a joke to make it seem like they had ran off and Hen was going to tell on them so they pulled her away too."

Richard stood, and offered his hands to her, "Come on, lets get you in the warm."

Matilda slid her hands into his and he pulled her up, took hold of the goblets and carried them both in one of his larger hands. Richard wrapped the cloak round her tighter as they reached the manor, to find Robin stood at the front door. He turned and grinned at his friend and the king.

"Now, Miss Matilda, your father was wondering where you had gotten to." Robin teased, "Star gazing again?"

"Does she make a habit of it?" King Richard asked.

"All the time, your grace. Always running off to look at the stars! Has her mother worried sick and.."

"Now we both know that's a lie." She mumbled.

"Hmm...well, your father then."

"Robin, he knows full well I do it at home, never mind here." She said.

"Yes, he said he joins you sometimes." Robin laughed at his friend, noticing the kings cloak around her shoulders. "Your mother had put everyone to bed, as I understand Aiden is sleeping with your parents, you're sharing with Sally and Hen; come on I'll show you where."

Robin put his arm around Matilda's shoulders and guided her inside, taking a quick detour so she would not have to face her mother until the morning if she was lucky. He bid her good night at the door before moving onto to make sure the rest of his guests were well, walking past King Richard and smiling. Robin did not know what was going on between the King and his friend, but it was none of his business. If Matilda wanted to tell him then she would, but until then he could only try to make sure that Lady Bernadette didn't get on her back too much. After asking Much to go and check that Troye and Jon were well, and then to go to the twins who were sharing with James, he watched as King Richard sat down with Lord Terrence.

* * *

**There's chapter three.**

**Please no flames!**

**Umbralunae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, I was so surprised to see them!**

**Robin Hood Reader- Thanks for the review.**

**The Dreamer - (i) Yes, perhaps I should have taken things a little slower, but he was the one to make the move not her. (ii) Ha Ha, yea I guess so. I know I should keep the story with her family and Robin going, but I really like fluff! (iii) I promise there is a reason behind her mother being so cruel to her, not that it makes it right. But there is a reason, which you'll find out soon!**

* * *

"Bernie?" Lord Terrence walked into the room he was sharing with his wife and youngest child, Bernadette was sitting brushing her hair, "Is Aiden asleep? We need to talk."

"Sounds serious, love. Yes, he's asleep." Bernadette smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, King Richard just had a word with me, about Matilda."

Bernadette stood, "What has she done now? No, forget it. I'm going to talk to that girl!"

Terrence took hold of his wife's arm as she tried to move past to the door, he sat her down on the bed and took her hands in his, kissing them.

"No, Bernie. The King enjoys her company."

"Matilda? Are you sure? She can be quite bland."

"Bernie, don't. You know I hate it when you speak of her like that." Terrence took a deep breath, wondering how she would take this. "Bernie, if you want to go home, take one of the carriages and go. In a few days, you can go; but Troye, Jon and Matilda will stay here with me."

"Terrence?"

"Bernie, King Richard asked if he could court Matilda."

Bernadette was silent. Why would that be? Matilda was nothing but bland, she didn't do as she was supposed to, she didn't act like a lady. Had the girl acted like a wench? Had she promised the King things, worse...had she already given in to the King.

"Matilda? But why?"

"He likes her Bernie."

"It would give us great position." Bernadette smiled.

"Bernie, he likes her. I'll speak to Matilda about it tomorrow, before I give my answer to the king."

"No, go and tell him yes. Tell him now." Bernadette urged.

"Bernie, your father spoke to you of me. I will speak to Matilda as well."

Terrence stood, and left the room. He left his wife to think about the proposal, he was aware then Bernadette did not like Matilda and he hated the way his wife treat her, but for now there was nothing to be said on the matter. He understood that he should really try to get good matches for his children, wealth and position were important, but he wanted his children to be happy. Terrence walked down to the lower level, where the Queen Mother sat by the fire with her son.

"Your grace? May we speak?"

"Of course, Lord Terrence." Richard spoke, as Terrence sat down. "I trust you have spoken to your wife, I was just informing my mother about my offer to you."

"Yes, your grace we spoke." Terrence started, " It seems like a great opportunity; and I mean no disrespect your grace, but I feel I should give you my final answer after I have spoken to Matilda."

"Yes, seems fair."

"I was wondering your grace, if you would care to break your fast with Matilda and I tomorrow, when I shall inform her of your offer?"

"He would love to." The Queen Mother answered.

"Thank you, your grace." Lord Terrence stood and bowed to the King and his mother, "I bid you a good night."

Richard and Eleanor sat in silence whilst Lord Terrence went to his room, Eleanor thought about what had happened over the past day or so. Richard was eleven years older then Matilda, and although she knew something like that wouldn't detour him. Eleanor was almost amazed that after all these years of trying to find a wife for her son, one was now found. It wasn't that Richard was stuck up when it came to women, he could just through all their lies. He knew that they only wanted wealth, they only wanted him because he's the king. With Matilda, it was different. She felt totally at peace with him, and often, even he, would forget he was king with her. He just felt like another man with her. Eleanor was happy that she would see her son married and happy, and the family was a good one. She enjoyed Lord Terrence's company, remembering him from her younger years. He had always been friendly, and that had shone through into his children. She'd heard that Troye was his number one, his pride and joy because Troye was the first born and first son; but then she had seen Terrence with Matilda. He may never admit that he favors one child over the others, but it was clear that Matilda was the apple of his eye.

"Do you support me, mother?"

"Yes, Richard." Eleanor smiled, "Do you think Robin would spare us a messenger? I think we should inform your brother John."

"I'm sure Robin would not mind, he's been a wonderful host thus far."

* * *

Matilda woke uncharacteristically early. Hearing Sally moving about to get dressed, she tried turning over and cuddling into Henry but sadly, she couldn't sleep. Matilda sat up, her sleepy eyes squinting at Sally who laughed at Matilda's messy hair. Sally's hair was already brushed and neat, she had put on a green dress that was decorated with tiny blue flowers. She turned to her sister, showing her the back, Matilda could see that Sally was having trouble tying her laces. Matilda moved closer and started to help her sister with her dress, after tying the laces, Matilda sat on the bed as Sally pulled out the hairbrush and sat behind Matilda. Sally started to brush her older sisters hair, something she loved doing , when Matilda allowed her to; the young girl's happy humming was interrupted by a small knock, followed by their father entering the room.

"Matilda, I didn't expect you to be up."

"I know, it's strange,isn't it? Matt isn't normally up so early." Sally giggled.

"Hush now," Their father spoke, "Don't wake little Hen. Sally, why don't you help your sister dress? I need her downstairs as soon as you can manage, sweet child."

"Yes, father."

Terrence left the girls together and Sally finished brushing Matilda's hair before braiding it loosely. She went over to her sister's trunk and rummaged around before she found a dress she liked. It wasn't often that Matilda was be so sweet as to let Sally play dress up like her, like she was a doll, so Sally decided not to pick anything too bad and opted for a white dress. The white dress had two red crosses (+), on the arms at the shoulders, along the cuffs and the bottom seam was a thin, red pattern. Sally lent Matilda a red sash to go around her waist, tying it in a bow at the back.

"Matt? Will you tell me what father wants? I'm guessing I should stay in here with Henry for a bit longer."

"We'll see Sally, put it this way though," Matilda leaned closer to Sally, as Henry began to wake up, "You can play dress up with Henry now."

Matilda left her two sisters, who would no doubt struggle between each other, and walked past her mother's room and downstairs, seeing her father sat at the table. He was ready to break his fast, she walked over to her father, leaning down to kiss her father on the cheek and sat next to him.

"Why do I feel like I've done something?"

Terrence laughed, "You haven't done anything, my child. But there are some matters I wish to discuss with you."

Matilda opened her mouth to reply as her father stood quickly, pulling her up by the elbow.

"Your grace."

Lord Terrence bowed to the king as Matilda curtsied. King Richard walked over to the father and daughter, he shook Terrence's hand before offering his hand to Matilda, taking her hand and kissing it. Terrence watched his daughter blush, very unlike her and the three of them sat down and began to break their fast. Lord Terrence could see that his daughter was confused by the king's presence, she had expected to have a simple talk with her father, so why was the king joining them? Had she done something to upset him?

Terrence wiped his mouth, noticing Matilda had only ate a few slices of apple and took her hand in his, "Little dove, the king and I need to speak with you."

"I didn't do it." Matilda said on instinct.

"I know, sweetling." Terrence laughed, and glanced at the King who smiled at her answer."You haven't done anything wrong. King Richard spoke to me last night of you, about the time you spent together. Matilda, the king would like to court you."

Matilda was silent. Now, this she definitely hand't expected. "Court...me?"

"Yes, Matilda."

"And what have you said?"

Terrence leaned in close to his daughter, whispering in her ear. "Only if it would make you happy?"

Matilda was silent.

"Does it? You have spent time with him. Do you like the king?"

She nodded.

"Were you happy in his company?"

Again she nodded.

Terrence pulled away, kissed his daughter on the cheek before turning back to the king. "Yes, my king. We would like to accept your offer."

Richard smiled at the two. "Thank you."

"I think I best go inform my wife." Terrence stood and left the two together.

Richard smiled at Matilda, and took in her dress. Her hair was pulled back from her bonny face. "You look beautiful today, Matilda."

"Thank you, your grace."

"Richard, while we're together. Call me Richard."

"Yes, your gr-..Richard." Matilda smiled. "Well, may I ask? Would you call me Matt?"

"It's rather boy-ish, is there nothing else?" Richard was slightly honest with her. He found it alright for her friends to call him 'Matt', but he would rather not.

"Well, Hen and Aiden call me Tilly." She offered.

"Alright then.."

"Tilly!" Matilda turned hearing Henry call her and the small girl ran over, throwing herself onto her oldest sister. Henry was wearing a pretty pink dress, ribbons half tied in her hair. "Tell Sally! She won't leave me alone! I don't want ribbons in my hair!"

Matilda laughed. "Sorry Hen. I did tell Sally she could dress you up!"

"What?!" Henry gasped, jumping out of her sister's arms, "You? Traitor! Judas!"

Matilda shook her head, giggling, as her sister ran off. Richard chuckled at the youngest sisters antic's.

"I wonder where she learnt that from."

"It wasn't me! It was James, Jon told on him for something and he started the whole Judas thing." Matilda took a sip of water, "It went on for weeks."

Richard smiled at her, now that everyone was waking up, his time with her would be cut short. And then there was the fact that he would have to tell everyone, he was fine with the idea of everyone knowing, and since his mother had wrote to his brother John and would be sending the message today, he knew that his tyke of a broke would tell everyone he could. Richard sometimes thought that John was a worse gossip then some of the maids. Despite his eagerness for people to know, he still felt somewhat nervous of telling his mother that she had accepted. It was odd for him to feel such ways, Richard was by no means an arrogant man, but he was certainly confident; and to be nervous of such a small thing was new to him. Not that his courting Tilly was a small thing, it was big and joyous and now he was second guessing himself...what was this girl doing to him?

* * *

Late that afternoon, the three sisters wandered around the fair, stopping at different stalls where the three of them would play games, often resulting in Matt taking charge to win a small prize for one of her sisters. Matt and Sally had redeemed themselves with Hen, and the eldest sister was now taking as much time as could to spend with her sisters. News of the courtship had spread like Wildfire, only because Troye, whom had barged into their parents room had overheard the news and told everyone in the manor; Matt was still aware that this night, King Richard would stand before all and relay the news onto everyone again, hoping for their blessing. Troye and Jon had found their sister, forwarding the news that the three of them and their father were stay longer with Robin at the manor; their mother and the younger children were to go home. It was rare that the three sisters got on so well, but with the news that her younger sisters would be leaving soon, Matilda did all she could to keep them happy.

Sally, although only ten and two years, was an observant child. A proper lady in her mothers eyes, although secretly jealous of her father's affections for her older sister, but loved them all the same no matter what. She had come to the conclusion that Matilda was keeping something from her, and knew that it had something to do with the king wanting to speak with her that morning, she had heard a few rumors fly around, but would believe nothing until the truth came from her sister. This however did not matter to her, Matilda was acting strangely, she took no side when Sally and Hen argued and instead separated the two, keeping the peace. She waited until it was Hen's turn to throw the ball at the cups before she tugged on Matilda's sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sally, I just want to spend time with you and Hen."

"You know something."

"Didn't mother ever tell you being suspicious isn't proper?"

Of course mother had told her, but that didn't mean she was going to let this go. Sally knew something was being hidden from her.

"Didn't mother ever tell you not to keep secrets?"

"When did I ever do as Mother said?"

Sally smiled, it was true. It was incredibly rare that Matilda would listen to her mother, always opting to do as her father would tell her. Again, Sally knew there was something that she was not being told when it came to this, but she had the feeling that none of her siblings knew this secret. There was something odd in the way their mother acted with Matilda. Sally had seen other mothers be strict with their daughters, but that was different to how their mother treated Matilda. It made the young girl sad to sometimes catch the disgust in her mother's eyes when she looked at Matilda. Sally had asked her brother, Jon, about this, not wanting to upset her sister.

_"Jon? Can I ask you something?"_

_"You just did.." He snickered._

_"Jon!"_

_"Alright, alright. What is it?"_

_"Why does our Lady Mother look at Matilda as though she is no more then dirt?"_

_Jon was quiet. He hadn't expected this, of course he had seen the looks as well but he did not know why. It upset him, that their mother would even do such a thing. For a while he had thought about it. "Because father loves her."_

_"I don't understand. Father loves all of us."_

_"When Matty was first born, I remember father bringing her out to meet Troye and I. Troye asked why father was looking at her like that. He looked so happy, and kept staring at her, smiling. And father told him 'When I looked upon my sweet girl, I felt as though I were falling in love all over again.'"_

_"Mother does not like this?"_

_"He didn't mean it, how he loves mother, but...I don't know, Sally. It's difficult. But the way mother looks at her isn't nice. Sally, you mustn't ask Matilda. It upsets her, even if she says it doesn't."_

* * *

**I'm sorry this was such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! **

**I did have a thought about writing this how GRRM writes ASOIAF; if you don't know how I mean. It would be a third person point of view of what was happening with particular characters. But focusing on one particular character, going in depth of how they felt. I think I might definately do it for Matilda and Richard, and perhaps her brothers and Robin; As for characters like Sally or Lord Terrence or Lady Bernadette I might write them as one shots.  
So you might get this chapter again but from Sally POV.**

**Again sorry about the shortness, but it will be longer next time.**

**UmbraLunae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I really shouldn't be writing another chapter right now because I'm supposed to be doing something else, but I couldn't help myself. Hopefully this should be long then the last chapter!**

**The Dreamer \- It's not the entire reason she doesn't like Matt, Sally was asking her brother what he thought and he relayed onto her what he thought and what his father had said to him. Now, this was when Jon was only small, so think of it as Terrence didn't want to tell a child so small the real reason behind it and tried to explain it simply. I'm sorry if it's confusing you, I just don't want it to come out right now. You're more then welcome to come up with your own theories though, I'd love to hear them!**

**So I'm going to try the idea I had the last time of writing from the 'POV' of different characters, like GRRM does in ASOIAF. Tell me what you think of it, and whether I should write it like that of just certain parts. Okay so this might seem like it's all over the place and I'm sorry if it is!**

* * *

_Sally_

She sat with her sisters in a grassy field surround by the flowers. The three of them had wandered around the festival, they had played games and danced together; holding each others hands and kind of skipping around in a circle before breaking hands and Matilda would spin her sisters round; Before collecting flowers and coming to this field. They sat together, making chains with the flowers they had collected. They were hoping to make one big enough to spread across the table their parents with sit at with the sheriff and the royals. Hen wasn't as good as her sisters at making the chain so she would wander around the field, never straying too far from them collecting more flowers for her older sisters. Sally and Matilda sat in silence, content to hear only the birds singing and Hen's giggling; a soft and happy vibe came floating from the fair. It was a sunny day, and was going well. The time the sisters spent together had made it a merry day.

Sally stole glances at her older sister, who still wore her hair back in the braid and still wore the white dress that Sally had picked out for her; before coming up here, Sally had ran in for her summer cloak for them to sit on. She didn't want mother telling them off for getting their dresses dirty. The twelve year old had picked up on her mothers attitude towards her sister, and would do anything to keep her out of trouble, it was rare, however that Matilda would spend so much time with the younger girls. Normally she preferred the company of Troye and Jon, preferring to go on long horse rides in which she didn't have to sit side saddle or the boys teaching her how to use a bow; Lord forbid, that Bernadette became aware that her own husband, Lord Terrence had even tutored Matilda on how to use a small dagger, which she kept strapped to her thigh. Now Lord Terrence wasn't doing this to spite his wife, nothing of the sort. Lord Terrence knew his daughter Matilda was a lot more...wild then Sally and Hen, he didn't think he would have to worry too much of this from the younger two, but the older sister was a lot more independent then the younger two; and so Lord Terrence had decided that he would feel a lot better if his daughter could at least defend herself if needs be. Yes, her brothers Troye and Jon had began to teach her archery, but Lord Terrence just didn't believe that if something or someone had sinister motives and was up close, perhaps archery wouldn't be the best option. He did hope and pray that she would never have to use the dagger, but it was just something that put his mind at peace.

The only time that Sally and Hen would get with her would be their lessons. Sally enjoyed those times with her sisters, between the three of them, Sally was the only one that took joy in embroidery. The older woman, who had been a wet nurse to the children and was named Anne, that took this lesson found the sisters amusing, Hen's excuse being that she was still small. Anne would try to help Hen as much as she could, Sally of course was perfect and whilst Matilda could do it if she put her mind to it, she found it boring would waste the lesson daydreaming away. It was rare that their mother would take this lesson with them, with all of them, that is. Lady Bernadette would sometimes single Sally out to help her with a quilt or something of he sort, which Sally did love. It made her feel special, that she was helping her mother.

The flower chain was becoming quite long when Matilda, brushing some hair from her face, her braid had started to come loose, turned to Sally after making sure that Hen, still skipping through the fields looking for pretty flowers, hadn't wandered off too far.

"Father informed me, that the thing which he wanted to talk to me about this morning will be made public knowledge tonight."

"So that means you're not going to tell me now? And I have to wait for tonight?"

Matilda nodded, shifted as she took a big bunch of flowers from Hen. She began to choose a number of pretty flowers from the bunch and as she set the large chain down in her lap, she began to make a smaller one. When that was finished, Sally saw it was a crown of yellow and white flowers for Hen. Matilda then began to make another one for Sally from primarily pink and white flowers.

As the late afternoon began to draw in the three girls decided that now they should go back and get ready for the night ahead of them. Sally was very interested in the small hint that her sister had gave her and wanted to know what she meant by it as soon as she could. She hadn't tried to get any more information from her sister, she knew Matilda well enough to understand how stubborn she could be. Why waste her breath? If Matilda was going to tell her, then she would have done so by now.

As the three of them stood, they realized that the chain of flowers was indeed long enough to be set across the table of the lords but too long just to be carried by Matilda, it took no notice of prickly stems and so Sally ran down to find Jon. Upon finding her brother, Sally explained that the three of them might have gone over board and the chain was so long that Matilda couldn't carry it by herself without dragging it so Jon agreed to go help his sister with their flower chain.

* * *

_Jon_

Jon and his sister Matilda walked side by side, their arms full of the pretty flower chain that the girls had made. Little Hen, who had desperately wanted to help, trailed behind the two with an end that Matilda had 'accidentally' let go of. He had seen some of the boys, mostly the twins, snicker at him for helping his sisters with something so silly; but cared little for it. Jon loved his sisters and brothers, and was not ashamed to admit it but he had a large soft spot in his heart for his sisters, and if he could make their lives easier or happier in any way, he would do it. Jon was aware of he courtship between Matilda and King Richard, he had been the first person that Troye had told before father had came in and told them to keep in quiet. He couldn't help but be conscious of the Queen Mother and King Richard watching the three of them as the place the flower chain onto the table. Jon stretched the chain out, and came to fine that it was even too long for this table, so with the help of Matilda they cut it down. Hen insisted that they make a flower crown for Marian and for Matilda, so they did so. Matilda put hers on to please Hen, before the little girl ran off to find Marian, who had arrived earlier that day.; leaving Jon and Matilda to tie the chain down to the table.

"Matt?" He waited until his sister strapped the chain to the table and looked up at him, "Troye and I know. About the courtship."

"How? Father said that it was to be made public tonight?"

"Troye ran in on mother and father talking about it this morning." Jon looked apologetic, as though he had been the one to uncover the secret. "Are you happy with this?"

"I would not have agreed to it otherwise, Jon. I'm sure I will be in good hands."

"They better be good hands. Good, patient hands!" Jon muttered in what seemed like a growl.

Matilda laughed at her brother, he had always been more protective of her then Troye was.

"Now, now Jon! I'm sure they are. King Richard wouldn't disgrace us like that. He's a good man."

"He best off be." Jon muttered again, before speaking normally, "I know I've no place to say, and he is our king; but I mean it Matt, if he hurts you..."

"He won't."

"But if he does..."

Matilda stood, placing a reassuring hand on Jon's arm. "He won't Jon, but you will be the first to know if he does. But I really don't think he will. He is a good king, and a good man. I was surprised as anyone, it's scary, this whole courtship business. Jon, I need to know what you are on my side."

"I always am, Matilda. You know this."

"And if I need you..."

"I'll do as you ask sister, anything. I just need to see you happy."

Matilda smiled up at her brother before wrapping her arms around him. Jon hugged his sister back, holding her tightly aware that King Richard and Queen Mother Eleanor were coming over to talk to the two siblings. Jon had meant it, if King Richard hurt her, Jon would get back at him. Of course, he wasn't sure how, with him being a King and all, Jon knew he wouldn't stand a chance and it would probably be seen as treason, but his family came before anything else. Jon cast his eyes down as the royal family stood but a few feet away from them.

"Now isn't this sweet?" Queen Eleanor spoke, "I can't remember the last time you and John were quite so kind to each other!"

Jon and Matilda pulled away from each other.

"I was just comforting my sister, your grace."

"It's been such a nice day, what could have possibly upset you?"

"My brother is no wordsmith, your grace," Matilda answered, "What he meant was to say that he will always be on my side."

Richard and Eleanor cast each other a short glance, they knew full well what was meant by that. And whilst they were both touched that Jon cared for his sister so much, Richard couldn't help but be a little offended that the teen thought that he would hurt Matilda in any way.

"I just need to know that my sister is looked after, I care for her very much."

"Jon, you don't need to worry." Matilda smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I hope you don't mind, but I must find Marian and my sisters."

Matilda kissed her brothers cheek and curtsied to the royals before running off. Jon now stood awkward, without his sisters presence, he wasn't quite sure what to say or do; he looked down at the ground. Eleanor looked at her son, the courtship would go a lot smoother, and it would generally just help a lot more if Jon was on side. Richard understood that Jon was only concerned for his sister as any other should be, and he had a feeling that when Sally and Hen started courting, Jon would be just as protective.

"Jon, may we speak?"

"Course your grace." Jon muttered, looking down at the ground still.

"I assume you know about the courtship? Your father said that Troye ran in on he and your mother speaking about it?"

"Yes sir. Troye came back and told me. Father told us not to tell anyone, we haven't."

Richard nodded, somehow he was sure that Jon hadn't. As for Troye, he wasn't sure. "Jon, I know how much you love your sister, and I'm telling you I won't hurt..."

"You don't know that!" Jon spoke harshly, looking up at King Richard, his nerves seemed to have vanished. "You don't know what is to come! I won't have her hurt!"

Richard had to admit, he was slightly taken back by Jon's outburst, but he said nothing and allowed Jon to continue.

"I won't. And I know you're the king, and I have no place to say, but she is MY sister! And if you hurt her! I'll...I'll..."

"I suppose this is my time to lecture you for threatening a king?" Richard said to the teen. "As much as I should, I won't. And would you like to know why? It's because you're only looking out for your sister, and I can do nothing but respect that."

Jon held the kings stare.

"But I am telling you this now boy," Richard stepped closer to Jon, "I will not tolerate such disrespect again."

"Yes your grace, I'm sorry."

"Be gone with you lad, I'm sure your mother and father would want you to get ready for tonight."

* * *

**I did plan to do more then just Sally and Jon's POV in this chapter but at least it's longer then the last chapter! Also I just thought that this was a good place to end it. I'm trying to just get in a bit more about her relationships with her family, so did you like it this way? I know it didn't really have that much of Matt in but it was about her family. **

**I mean Jon is one protective brother to threaten a king, right? **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter =]**

**UmbraLunae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well these are certainly coming up quicker then I expected. I think it might be because I have a lot more freedom to write with this being pre series, so I don't have to find a way to find and watch the Robin Hood series. I have thought about it and I think maybe this story/series might be as long as 20 - 40 chapters. Somewhere in between now and then, probably closer to the end Robin, Much and King Richard will leave for the Holy Lands. That will not be for a long time yet though.**

**The Dreamer \- Yes, I wanted to show just how much family means to them. Although as mentioned in a few earlier chapter, Bernadette will be leaving with the younger children early from the the festival so there won't be much more of the younger children including Sally and Hen. There wasn't a lot of Troye in this, but I hope it came through that Troye, Jon and Matilda are all very close, perhaps Jon and Matilda are closest. I couldn't help putting that in! Whilst I thought that Richard would feel sympathetic towards Jon for being so protective of his sister, he wouldn't really let a teenage boy get away with being so disrespectful. And don't worry, this is the chapter that the courtship becomes public and I'm planning on a bit of Richard/Matilda fluff! Perhaps even Troye/Lucille and Robin/Marian fluff.**

* * *

_Richard_

The king stood in his room, he was just attaching a red cape to his shoulders. Slightly billowed sleeves of his white undershirt were visible, on top was a dark blue tunic and brown trousers with his leather boots. He stood staring out of the window, and all of a sudden he felt nervous. Richard could have laughed at himself, from all the young couples he'd seen at the Spring Festival, the two that stood out were Troye and Lucille and Robin and Marian. As far as he was sure, there was nothing official between Robin and Marian, but that did nothing to cease their flirtation. Despite there being no official engagement between the two, the Sheriff of Nottingham seemed to have no problem with the two flirting, and it reminded Richard of something Lord Terrence had spoken to him about; As long as children were happy he would not push them. Now the reason that Richard thought of the two young couples was because both of them reminded himself of himself. So far Richard had been as confident as Troye had been within his courtship with Lucille, Richard wasn't as arrogant or cocky as Troye, but the young lad had much to learn. Now, King Richard felt like Robin of Locksley; the way Robin acted with Marian was that of what Eleanor had described as young love.

When he had heard this he had asked his mother what she meant. Eleanor explain that whilst she was not sure if Marian felt the same way, Robin was certainly in love with Marian. He was always trying to make her happy, he was showing off for her and even when they argued, despite being right, Robin would back down. Robin second guessed himself with Marian, seeking advice from others about giving her gifts or asking her to dance. All he wanted to do was spend time with Marian, but he felt almost silly seeking her attentions, purely because he feared her rejection.

It was an hour or so before the next feast would begin normally these kinds of festivals had only two feats, one to begin it and one to end it. He was aware that everyone was wondering why there was one now, not even Robin knew the reason behind this unexpected feast. He knew the sixteen year old wanted to know why he had asked for another feast, and he knew that he should have asked Matilda if she wanted this but after talking with his mother, Richard had realized that he wanted everyone to know; and so he was holding this feast in honor of their courtship, in honor of Matilda.

Richard walked out of his room and went outside to the long table that the Jon and Matilda had decorated with flowers, he looked at flowers. When he has went to his mother's room earlier he had heard Lord Terrence praise his daughters on their work, it was evident how much Terrence loved his daughters and his sons. His children meant the world to him, and he did wonder what being away from most of them would do to the Lord. He drew his hands over the table as he walked around it, sharply pulling his hand up and as he looked at his hand, Richard heard a small giggle. Looking up he saw Matilda, smiling at him before she made her way over.

"You know, you really should be careful," Matilda told him, taking his hand in hers. "The wood in old and breaking."

"I was careful, it was just a splinter."

Matilda looked up at Richard, her big, round eyes looked over his face. She really had no dealing with this kind of thing but she remembered Marian telling her about Robin. How a single look could captivate him, stop him in his tracks. Richard's eyes flickered down as she wet her lips with her tongue, he was vaguely aware of the blush tinting her cheeks. The king moved forward, his head dipping; his lips were almost on hers, not even an inch away...when he felt a small, sharp tug and jumped. Matilda held the splinter between the index and middle finger for a second before it fell to the ground. Richard looked at Matilda, for a second he wasn't even sure what had happened. He had been about to kiss her, he was so close to kissing her then nothing. He looked at the grinning girl, and despite his previous confusion, Richard couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You little minx." Richard muttered, placing his hand in her blonde curls.

"Now, now your grace. You'll give me a bad name." Matilda joked.

"Now I wouldn't want that." Richard kissed her forehead, smiling.

Matilda looked up at Richard as he drew back, mirroring in his smile. Richard took the chance to look at Matilda, at all over her. Matilda wore a midnight blue dress, silver and white threads patterned the collar, sleeves and hem of the dress. The dress clung to her slightly showing off her curves, a silver sash hung around her waist, tied in a bow at the back. Richard didn't need to see them but he knew that Matilda wore a pair of brown, leather boots which came up just below her knees. Her mop of blonde curls lay around her shoulder and down her back. He took a curl between his finger, pulling it out until it straightened. Matilda watched him as he let the strand of hair go, watching it bounce back into a curl.

"Your grace!"

* * *

_Robin_

Robin had spent the day with Marian, Troye and Lucille. It wasn't often that Jon wasn't with them, but Robin realized that Jon must have felt awkward wandering around with the two couples. Not that Robin and Marian were a couple, or were they? Robin wasn't even sure, it was obvious to everyone that Robin was in love with Marian. Except maybe Marian herself. Robin had watched his friend with Lucille, Troye was so much more confident with Lucille then Robin was with Marian. Robin had tried showing off for Marian and it only resulted in him making a fool of himself, luckily Marian was there to run up to him and make him feel better. Robin had played games with Marian and won her a few prizes, even if they were just small trinkets. He had danced with her, and shared a small picnic with Marian, Troye and Lucille.

Now, being late and less then an hour to the king's feast. He was still unsure as to why the king wanted this feast, and he had went around trying to find out why. Robin had seen Lord Terrence and Matilda share their first meal with the king and believed that they knew something. So Lord Terrence had been the first person to ask. Lord Terrence told Robin that he would find out tonight and to stop asking questions. Next Robin went to Troye who quickly left with Lucille; After that he went looking for Jon. Jon refused to tell Robin anything, and gave practically the same response as his father. When Robin had went looking for Matilda, he had seen her with her two sisters; he wasn't able to disrupt their peace with his questions.

Robin had left Marian to get dressed with Troye, Jon and Much. Out the three of them, he was ready first. He wore a green tunic over brown pants. All they had been told about this evening was it was special. It was to mark a special event and they were all to dress up, and although he really wanted to know what was so special about tonight, Robin really looked forward to seeing Marian all dressed up. She and her father had left earlier to get dressed for tonight, and the hours seemed to drag by until he would see her again. Robin had walked out of the manor to see King Richard holding Matty rather tenderly. Over the past few days he had seen that the King had shown some interest in Matilda, Robin watched as King Richard placed a kiss to her head; and he suddenly felt as though as he was spying. It was just a little gesture, but Robin felt guilty for watching, so he opted for walking around to make sure that everything was going to plan, when at last he did reach the table where King Richard and Matilda stood.

"Your grace!"

King Richard looked at Robin, stepping away from Matilda. "Robin, how are you?"

"Well, my king. And how are you, Matt?"

"I'm fine, thank you Robin. It's slightly chilly this evening. I may retreat for my shawl soon."

"If you get cold, Tilly, you can have my cloak."

Matilda blushed slightly as King Richard called her by that nickname. Robin knew it was all too rare that any besides her younger siblings, mostly Hen, called her that. Robin kept his grin small as he noticed her blush.

"Your father sent me out actually." Robin said, turning to Matilda. "He told me to tell you that you, Troye, Jon, Marian and I will be joining them at the head table tonight. Your father said he would tell you the seating arrangements when he came out."

Matilda nodded.

"It's funny all this fuss, isn't it?"

"Hmm." Matilda mused, she knew Robin's tone. This was how he sounded when he was teasing them.

"I mean, a spring festival has two feasts. One at the start and one at the end."

"Mmhmm."

King Richard stood to Matilda's side watching the two. It was rather amusing watching the two taunt each other, if one didn't know any better, he'd say that Robin was one of her brothers.

"I wonder why we need another feast, don't you?"

"Yea, I wonder."

"And why we're having special treatment?"

"Oh Robin, you've always gotten special treatment." Matilda teased back.

Robin stopped short, he didn't expect such a witty response. Normally when he found a blushing Matilda, she took her time to sort her thoughts.

"It's almost like we're celebrating something." Robin took a step closer to Matilda, as he did with each next word, "A wedding. An engagement. A courtship, maybe?"

Robin took notice of King Richard's reaction to that. His head suddenly turned in Robin's direction and he looked shocked to say the least. And when Robin looked back at Matilda, he saw nothing of the sought with her. Matilda still held that cocky grin on her face, before replying,

"Oh, look! Marian!" Shouting her friends name, and giving a wave behind Robin.

Robin turned so swiftly that he tripped over his own two feet, and as he looked up he did indeed see Marian, who was giggling at him. Robin stood hastily, shooting Matilda a look of mock anger before running off to Marian.

* * *

_Lord Terrence_

"Matilda, little love," Lord Terrence spoke softly, taking his daughters hand and pressing a small kiss to it, "Calm down."

The feast had been going well, of course, there had been a few murmurs about this feasts and as to why the elder children were sitting at the top table. At one end sat the Lord Sheriff, then his daughter Marian. Robin sat in between Marian and the Queen Mother Eleanor, he had insisted that the sheriff sit by the Queen Mother, but the sheriff had none of it. He told Robin that he deserved to sit by the Queen Mother, this was his manor and his feast. Next to the Queen Mother sat her son, Richard. At the other end of the table was Jon, Troye and then her mother, for once Aiden was not on her knee. Aiden was at the children's table with the wet nurse Anne. Lady Bernadette sat next to her husband. In between Lord Terrence and King Richard, sat a very nervous Matilda. She knew that this feast was to honor her courtship with the king, but being sat in the middle of the table, in full view of everyone gathered unnerved her, everyone could see her and she could her the whispers.

Lord Terrence squeezed his daughter's hand, kissing her hand again. He knew she was nervous, despite what people might think, Matilda was not fond of the attention. She was used to the attention from Troye, Jon, Marian and even now Lucille, but they were her brothers and her friends. The poor girl wasn't even used to getting so much attention off her mother, and so to make up for lack of attention, Lord Terrence showered her with more attentions, even her older brothers who had caught onto their mother's behavior.

"Tell the silly girl to calm down." His wife 'whispered' to him.

Lady Bernadette hadn't really whispered, she'd lowered her voice slightly but it was still loud enough for her two sons to hear and even King Richard and Queen Mother Eleanor. Lord Terrence noticed the Queen Mother side glance at his wife, clearly she wasn't too happy with Lady Bernadette's attitude towards the girl.

"Shush now, Bernie." Lord Terrence whispered back. "Poor Tilly is scared. You know she's not fond of being center of attention."

"She's being silly."

"Bernadette stop it. This is supposed to be a happy time, now be quiet, will you?"

Bernadette looked shocked. Her husband had been very stern with her, something she was not used to. Now, it wasn't that Terrence constantly gave her what she wanted but he would keep her happy. He kept his children happy, and right not Matilda was his main priority. This was her night, and he would not allow Bernadette to ruin this night for her. He knew his wife was saying this loud enough for Matilda to hear and he could not believe that his wife would be selfish enough to do this to her. Terrence did all he could and squeezed his daughters hand in comfort, he knew her mothers words were cutting deep, despite them not being too mean. Terrence did not have to worry too much as he saw King Richard, capturing everyone's attentions.

"Friends, thank you all for coming to this feast. I imagine you're all wondering the purpose of this? Well, I promise to you that tonight is a night of joy. I have some happy news for you all!" Richard began. "When I first came here, you all made me feel welcome. My mother and I felt welcomed and happy to share this time with you, we have made new friends and met up with some old friends.."

"Less of the old please!" The sheriff joked.

Everyone joined in with the laughter, and Richard was relieved to see that Matilda joining in.

"Well compared to some of us Sheriff!" Robin joined in.

"Now, speaking of old and new relationships, I would love to announce the news of a new courtship. I'm sure you are all aware of Troye and Lucille, and I think you will all join me in wishing them many happy years together." Richard, raising his cup to Troye.

Everyone gathered raised their cups to Troye and wished him and Lucille many happy years. Richard looked down for a second, he had waited for everyone else to take a drink to the couple before he did; his eyes caught Matilda, who smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you'. Knowing just how close she was to her brothers, Richard became aware of how much his speech about her brother had meant to her. Richard winked at her before placing his cup down and taking the attention of those gathered once more,

"There is something else, I would like to share with you. Earlier today I asked permission from a very gracious Lord if I may court his daughter. " Richard looked at Matilda once more, offering her his hand and he pulled her to a stand. Bringing her hand close to his lips. His eyes never leaving hers. "Friends, I'd like to share the news of my courtship with Matilda, I pray we have your blessing."

Lord Terrence watched as the king pressed his lips to Matilda's knuckles as he had done mere minutes before hand. Matilda blushed and the crowd cheered for them, lead by Marian who stood up clapping and Robin joined her quickly. Within second the people were stood clapping and cheering King Richard and Matilda. Terrence stood clapping loudly, hearing his boys cheer for their sister. He didn't need to turn to her, to know that Bernadette remained in her seat, but Terrence took no notice of her. He gave Robin a stern but joking look as the teen riled everyone up shouting,

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They all watched as King Richard let go of her hand and cupped her face in his hands. Matilda, unsure of what to do with her own, placed them in the crook of his elbow, holding him gently. Time almost seemed to slow as King Richard leaned into her and there was a slight chuckle as they watched Matilda gain a few inches as she stood on her tip toes. The couple smiled, Matilda blushing as their lips brushed against each other ever so lightly. Then after gazing into each others eyes for what seemed a length of time for the couple, but only being seconds their lips connected. Their eyes fluttered shut. It was not a long kiss not open mouthed, but it was certainly passionate. Everyone cheered once more as the couple parted, and over the roar of the crowd Terrence heard Matilda say in a shy but happy voice,

"My first kiss."

His little girl was certainly growing up.

* * *

**So everyone knows about the courtship now! And they KISSED! Yey! I put in three POVS to make it longer this time. I was going to end it after Robin but I knew I wanted the announcement to be in this chapter so I added Lord Terrence to this one.**

**So...what do you all think?**

**UmbraLunae**


	7. Author Note

**Hi Guys! So I'm posting this to every story, which will be edited for each story. There's a few things I would like to address in this.**

**1, I am very sorry that I have not been able to update in a while. I've started a trainee ship so I am very busy in the day time and by the time I get home, I'm very tired! I am very sorry for not posting anything, but none of my stories are abandoned. I will add content when available.**

**2, I was going to add a review part here where I answered reviews. But this Author note is just temporary. **

**I hope you guys don't give up on me and I will be adding a bit of content onto my page, which also might be added onto my blog tonight.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**UmbraLunae xx**


End file.
